Please Don't Leave Me
by HeartandMind2013
Summary: Written a few hours into the Mars mission Kaidan is injured and they are on a course to the Citadel. Warning if you have not played Mass Effect 3 then there is spoilers included in the story. {Shepard/Alenko romance} Warning there will be language used in some parts of the story
1. Injured

**Please Don't Leave Me...**

* * *

"Kaidan!" Elly shouted as she drew her side arm and locked onto the robotic woman which had a firm grip on the Major. "Let him go!"

"Orders?" came the words from the robotic figure as to question the other voice that was on the other side of the call.

"Dispose of him" The call ended as the robotic figure kept her firm grip on the Major and pulled back hammering him into the shuttle behind them which had crashed during the impact with James and his shuttle.

"Kaidan!"

Elly took the shot towards the figure before she dropped the Major onto the floor and turned to begin running towards Shepard. Bullet after bullet was shot and still the robotic figure was still up on her feet. **_Come on Shepard, THINK! There must be a way to bring her down!_**

Taking aim while taking in a deep breath, Shepard looked down her sights and pulled the trigger. The bullet flew through the air and then coming into contact on the metal junk. A smooth, clean hit to the metal body. The figure toppled to the floor while Shepard still had her pistol pinned just in case it wasn't going to stay down. After being happy enough that the pile of junk was out for good Elly looked towards the still body of her lover Kaidan.

"Grab that thing" She shouted towards Liara and James before throwing her pistol out of her hand while rushing towards Kaidan. Kneeling down to place a hand on his shoulder Elly could see that there was nothing within him. He was completely lifeless. Her heart was racing as the fear of loosing him was always in the back of her mind but trying to lock it away as she carefully picked her up in her arms as the Normandy came into position.

"Shepard we've got multiple Reaper signatures incoming!" came the transmission from Joker. Making their way over towards the ship Elly looked back one final time to see the Reapers land on the planet. **This is what we are fighting for!**

* * *

Boarding the Normandy Shepard, James and Liara went straight towards the Med Bay. The doors opened and Elly rushed to the nearby bed and slowly laid Kaidan on the soft surface.

Shepard looks over towards the mechanical figure across from them and looks towards Liara. "See what you and EDI can learn from that 'thing' "

Taking his helmet away from his head Shepard peered down to Kaidan while trying to hold the tears at bay. His face was badly beaten as the bruises began to form around his facial features. Liara walks back towards Shepard and looks towards her.

"Kaidan needs medical attention!" Liara interrupts Shepard's thought. "We need to head to the Citadel. We can find help there"

"Joker set a course for the Citadel" Shepard says to the Comms

"Roger that!

Shepard looks over towards the mechanical figure across from them and looks towards Liara. "See what you and EDI can learn from that 'thing' "

"Shepard I am receiving a message through the secondary QEC, I believe it's Admiral Hackett" EDI stated.

"Patch me through"

"I'll forward it to the Comm room"

Shepard runs out of the Med Bay heading towards the Comm room but not wanting to be away from Kaidan's side for long.

* * *

"Commander- Shepard are you receiving this?" The signal was weak as Hackett began to speak through the call.

"EDI can you clean this up"

"I'll do my best"

"Did you get to the archives?" Asks Hackett

"I was there... so was the Illusive Man"

"I was worried Cerberus might try something. Did you get the data?" Hackett asks in a questioning tone.

"Most of it. He downloaded most of it before I could stop him. EDI and Liara are analysing what we recovered"

"What have you learned? Was it worth the effort?" Hackett asks intrigued.

"Preliminary evidence suggests the data rolls into some kind of blueprints for a Prothean device"

"Device?"

Liara brings up her Omni tool and shows what looks like the blueprints to the Prothean device to Hackett and Shepard. "A weapon that's massive in size and scope that's capable of causing unquantifiable levels of destruction"

Hackett tries to study the blueprints in more detail. "Send me the data. We'll do our own analysis, if Liara's instincts are right this might be the key to stopping the Reapers"

"I hope so. Kaidan's been hurt, were taking him to the Citadel"

"Sorry to hear that Shepard, but we both know this is just the beginning. Talk to the Council, show them what you've found and with luck they'll give you all the support we need"

"And if they don't?" Shepard asks as he knows what the Citadel can be like when under pressure like this with the war. They don't really tend to listen as such.

"Do whatever it takes to get them on board"

Elly stands to attention and salutes the Admiral and nods. Hackett returns the gesture.

"I'll be in touch soon, Hackett out" The call ends as Liara begins to make her way out of the Comm room but stopping to see Elly slumped over the rail which holds the panels.

"Shepard?" She calls. "EDI is extracting data from the Cerberus machine. We'll have information to present to the Council by the time we reach the Citadel."

"And Kaidan" Elly asks.

"I've done what I can for him. He needs proper medical attention soon."

Shepard leans back from the rail and begins to make his way out before Liara speaks once again. "It's going to get worse, isn't it?"

"Unless we stop the Reapers... yeh" She walks down the steps and stops before the briefing table where stats about the war effort are given.

"I've looked at the data. This weapon could be the answer if we can build it.. I don't get the sense you don't believe it though"

"I'm a soldier; I should be back on Earth fighting not wasting my time with this!"

"If it's going to work we need you!" Shepard diverts her eyes away from the table and thinks about everything. Why do they always need her?

"Shepard?" Liara says before Elly looks over to her. "Isn't it worth trying at least?"

Silence

"I'm gonna go check up on Kaidan. Make sure were ready to present our finding to the council"

"I'm sure the Council will see the need to help"

"It will be a hell of a short war if they don't" mumbles Shepard as she makes her way back towards the Med Bay to be by her lovers' side.


	2. The Council

The Normandy came into dock on the Citadel. More than 7 doctors from the local Hospital rushed in to help the injured personal that they had reports of being a "critical" patient. The doors glided open as they rushed out with the stretcher carrying the wounded soldier.

"Barley got a pulse here!" one of the doctors called as they made their way down the docking bay corridor.

"Where are you taking him?" Elly asked as she looked to the doctor.

"Huerta Memorial, best care in the Citadel"

The rest leave while Shepard, James and Liara are left standing. Liara knew how much Shepard wanted to go with him but she knew that the Council had to hear their findings first.

"Wait, were not going with?" James questioned.

"We need to see the Council" Liara answered.

"Right" James finished as himself and Liara looked to the side of them to see someone coming their way. "Looks like they might be coming to see you" Shepard turned to see a friendly face coming towards them.

"Commander Shepard, got word you were arriving" Shepard walks up to Bailey and extends his hand to which Bailey gladly takes as a friendly gesture.

"Captain Bailey, good to see you again"

"Eh you too... though it's 'Commander' now"

Shepard didn't really know what to say. "Congratulations" she said in a sly voice.

"Uh thanks, now half my job is dealing with political bullshit and escorting dignitaries around. No offence"

A slight smile comes to Shepard's lips. "None taken. So, are you here to bring us to the Council?" she asks as they all walk towards the main part to where the elevator is at the end of the corridor.

"I'm here to tell you the Council are expecting you and that they are dealing with their own problems with the war and everything. They apologise for the inconvenience and blah, blah, blah meet them here at Udina's office, they'll be ready soon"

"Alright" analogies Shepard.

"You might have time to go round to the Memorial if you want to check on progress there"

"I might just do that"

"You go on ahead..." Liara says as she looks to Shepard. "I'll head up to Udina's office"

"One of my men can show you the way" says Bailey as one of his officers comes to Liara's side and walks her to Udina's office. Watching them walk away Bailey then turns back to see James being the only one left to deal with. "And what about you"

"I'm just a tourist today. I'll try not to get in any trouble" and with that James made his way towards the upper levels of the Presidium.

Bailey begins to get a call from one of his officers. "Commander, we have a situation down here in the embassy wing. We could sure use your help"

"I'll be right there" the call ends and Bailey looks to Shepard with a sighing look. "The other half of my job" he said before he walked towards the elevator. "I'll see you around Shepard"

"No doubt"

* * *

"Our worlds are crumbling. Earth is no less important than those of the other Council home worlds" One of the Councillor's speaks.

"But Earth was the first Council world hit. By our reports it faces the brunt of the attacks" Udina answers.

"How do you know this isn't the brunt? New Reaper fronts are opening up everywhere!" commented by another Councillor. By the time Elly had turned up at the Tower the meeting was already in session and Liara looked like she wasn't getting far.

"The reports are accurate, Earth was attacked, a full scale invasion!"

Silence

"And it's just the beginning" Shepard ended. "We need your help. Everything you can spare"

"Earth may be suffering but our worlds are falling too. The Turian's have lost Taitrus" said the Asari Councillor.

"We MUST fight this enemy TOGETHER!" Udina exclaimed.

"Need I remind you that the last time we fought the Reapers? Shepard sacrificed the Council to protect Human interests"

"True but we survived because we followed Shepard's lead" The Turian Councillor waved them both off as he looked to the Asari Councillor.

"And what if that's not enough this time" he asked.

"The reports are dire. If we throw everything we have at the Reapers on Earth and loose what then?" carries the Asari Councillor.

"I don't expect you to follow me without a plan" exclaims Shepard as she nods to Liara to show them the blueprints.

"Councillor's we have that plan, a blueprint created by the Prothean's to end their war with the Reapers"

"Prothean?" the Salarian Councillor asks. "What is it exactly?"

"Were still piecing it together" Liara brings up her Omni tool and projects the blueprints to the Council. "But it appears to be a weapon of some sought"

"And this is capable of destroying the Reapers?" questioned the Salarian Councillor.

"So it would seem"

"It's immense and intricate"

"This is a fool's errand" Adds the Asari Councillor. "The Prothean's were wiped out by the Reapers. Clearly the weapon is flawed"

"It was incomplete. There was a missing component here. Something only referred to as the Catalyst but they ran out of time before they could finish building it" Liara states.

"Do you believe in this Shepard? That what you have seen of the Reapers" Asks the Turian Councillor.

"I believe in trying! And while I haven't always agreed with Udina he's right about this, we need to stand together... now more than ever!" Elly said as she stood holding her ground. "The Reapers won't stop at Earth; they'll destroy every organic being in the galaxy if we don't find a way to stop them"

Each Councillor exchanges glances at each other to think and act on what Shepard is asking of them. Finally coming to a decision they finally share their words.

"The council cannot give Earth the military support it needs. Our own planets must come first!"

"The Salarian union is communing a summit of our species. For we can secure our own borders"

"Our fleets are also engaged. Honesty is all I can give Commander, I cannot make a promise of rescue that I cannot keep" exclaimed the Asari Councillor before walking away with the others in tow leaving Udina the last one.

"Shepard, meet me in my office" And with that the meeting was over.


	3. Recovery

Even though Shepard really didn't really see eye to eye with Udina she knew that he was right after what he had said in his office. The Council are a bunch of jackasses! Even if their own planets are in turmoil right now the destruction on Earth was massive in scale and yet they do not want to believe that if they all banded together the war would be stopped and there would be no more destruction. Leaving Earth was the hardest thing to do for everyone on the crew but Elly was going to fight for her home no matter what! Even if she had to give her own life once more to end all the suffering caused.

As the elevator doors opened Elly walked out down towards the main reception of the Hospital. After her little talk with the Council she couldn't just go without checking on Kaidan. Walking up to one of the available staff that was situated at the reception desk Shepard cleared her throat to get the attendants attention.

"Excuse me I am here to see my crew member. His name's Kaidan Alenko"

"Of course Commander Shepard he is just down the hall first door on the right"

"Thanks"

While walking down the hall Shepard looked around her surroundings to see many of the casualties and injured who were involved in the attack on Earth and other planets. Mixtures of races were in need of help and fast if they were to survive. Looking over to the right Shepard saw a doctor standing next to an occupied bed before pulling a while cloth over the body. So much death and destruction but at least Shepard was willing to take up the bargain once more to put an end to the Reapers reign once and for all.

So many emotions were running through her body as Shepard finally made it to the room. Looking through the glass panel that was on each side of the door she saw the man that she came to know and love battered and bruised. Heat was filling at the back of her eyes but she scuffed it back as the doors finally opened and she walked in.

"Kaidan? Oh God. It's hard seeing you like this..." Elly looked to him still trying to hold back the tears. "Don't know if you can hear me, but since you can't tell me to get the hell out either... I'll take my chances. Don't die, Kaidan. You've got to fight. We need you in this. Seeing you in action again... it reminded me your one hell of a soldier. The Alliance could sure use you. I could use you."

The doors to the room opened as one of the Doctors walked in and took a place just behind her. Shepard turns slightly to note her appearance to the male. "If you need anything Doc let me know" He nods in return as Elly turns back to face Kaidan once more. "Come on Kaidan fight!" Finishing up Shepard turned and always out of the room not before turning half way to look back. "And that's an order!" The doors finally closed as Elly turned a single tear fell down her cheek.

**_Please don't take him!_**

* * *

Why does the world decide to have political bullshit? Picking up the Turian General Oraka on Palavin's moon more and more problems were beginning to rise. Wrex had discovered that the Salarians were holding Krogan females on their base on Sur'Kesh. Once of Wrex's inside sources saw to relaying the information back to the Krogan leader.

So much time had been taken from Elly for having some downtime. Traynor mentioned that she had received new messages on her private terminal. Just the usual really, a few messages from the Councillors and another from... Kaidan, her eyes suddenly light up as she opens the message and begins to read.

**_Hey Shepard,_**

**_Through some combination of a medical miracle and dumb luck, I survived the beating I took on Mars. The doctors say I'm still not ready to be released, but I'd really like to see you if you can spare the time._**

**_Councillor Udina offered to make me a Spectre. Still thinking about whether or not I should accept. Stop by my room at the hospital when you're on the Citadel. I'd like your advice._**

**_Thanks,  
Kaidan_**

It was music to her ears. He was alive! Nothing could express the way she was feeling right now. Standing by his bedside she thought that she was going to loose him but now hearing that he was alive and well was the news that she needed.

"Joker, set a course for the Citadel"

"Aye, aye mam"

_'Hold on my sweetheart, I'm on my way back to be at your side again!'_

She closed the message and began to make preparations for the other part of her job. Getting the female Krogan's out of their prison.

* * *

"I'd like an answer, Major" Udina was in the room with Kaidan asking about something which Shepard thought would be the Spectre position. "The galaxy has need of exceptional soldiers like you – now, more than ever."

"You'll have it soon Councillor, I promise."

"I look forward to it"

The doors opened as Shepard made her way into the room noticing that Udina was just about to leave.

"Shepard"

"Udina" Even though Elly didn't really take a liking to Udina she at least knew that he had an eye of talent. Kaidan would make an exceptional spectre one day.

"Hey" she says as she approaches Kaidan's bed side.

"Shepard, hey! You just missed snack time – probably a good thing really. Thanks for coming."

"No problem. What did Udina want?" she asked but already had the feeling she knew what as she reached over to grab a nearby stool and place it next to the bed while taking a seat. "Still thinking about the spectre position?"

"Well it's a big honour ... a huge responsibility. Just need to be sure. I am so ready to get out of here, Shepard. You can't tell, but I'm tied to this bed by medical red tape. I mean, doc…doc says I'm good to go, but then she always finds just one more test to run."

"You doing okay?" Elly asked sounding a little stressed. She knew what it was like to be tied to the hospital bed now and again but it was good to see him up none the less.

"My implant got a little…rattled, so doc just wants me to keep the biotics offline for a bit." He paused. "It's really no big deal." The big boy didn't sound happy that's for sure.

"Need me to break you out?"

Kaidan's soft chuckle gave her a burst of energy. At least she new she could still make him laugh. "I'll let you know."

I'm glad you asked me to come. It's good to see you're going to be okay."

He smiled while letting her catch his eye. "Thanks."

You almost died on my watch. It was…horrible to see. And…I care about what happens to you, Kaidan."

So much had happened in the past. Having to choose between himself and Ashley on Virmire, Loosing him on the Normandy... Horizon, so much that they had been through together and the thought of loosing him again was horrid.

"Me, too. That…means a lot, Elly" He was the only person who called her by her first name. Shepard was a strong, bold name; one that helped the Commander a great deal with her time in the Military. Elly was just a girly name that no one would look up to but the use of her last name made everyone fall in line and knew who she was. The great Commander Shepard...

"So, I just want to make sure. After Mars, after Horizon, you and me…we'll be okay?"

"We've...been through hell together, had each other's backs…that kind of bond, it's hard to break."

"No, not just that. You were my commander but we were more too. So what do we say... are we good?"

"Yeh, were good"

There was always that thought in the back of her mind but she didn't want to rush things right now but she needed to know how things were going to work between them both.

"Kaidan are…are we going to be able to get past Horizon?"

"I'd like to, Shepard. As friends, as…more than friends… I just want you in my life." The thought made her heart flutter. At least she knew he still cared and wanted to fix things.

Elly eventually let go of the deep breath that she didn't know she was holding in. "So…how do we fix it?"

"Maybe you should just know that I'm not seeing anyone, and that I still care."

"Kaidan I-"

"Look. There's a war on and…maybe you and me will never happen, but…I need you to know that. Because I do. And…because that's how we'll get past Horizon."

"So, uh, I won't keep you any longer."

"Wish I could go with you." His voice... so soft and yearning.

"Me too, take care Major"


	4. MemoriesGetting Out

_"I just want you to know that no matter what happens you've been a champion to the Krogan, a friend of clan Urdnot. After every Krogan born after this day the name Shepard will mean HERO!"_

Well for one thing Wrex was right. The Krogan were free of their curse once and for all. Who would have thought that a human could be the one to set things right once more? The Salarians of course weren't too happy about the news of the cure being released into the Tuchanka atmosphere as they were the race along with the Turian's to put an end to the Krogan birth rate. If all races were going to help fight this war then the Genophage needed to be cured.

The Normandy halls were quiet and still. All of the crew were in mourning of the loss of their hamster Salarian friend Mordin. Mordin helped risk his life back when Shepard was putting an end to the Collectors on the suicide mission they were sent on. He sacrificed himself to set things right so that the Krogan could have a better life. However, the Salarian Dalatras made there work a little harder after she spoke of a team of Salarians sabotaging the facility and it could only be fix manually. Huge mistake on her end!

Shepard made her way towards her private quarters to dwell on the events that have happened so far and to have some time to remember her friend and crew member. He did bring a smile to everyone's face with is famous opera singing and how 'giddy' he was at times but that was the Mordin that they all came to love and befriend. Once this war was over plans would have to be put in motion to say a proper farewell to an incredible doctor, scientist and friend. For now his name hands on the memorial wall outside of the crew deck level.

Out of the corner of her eye Elly saw her personal terminal was flashing indicating more mail from the world today. Slowly bringing herself to switch on the device the mail was of the usual content.

**_RE: Thank you – Brinn_**

**_RE: Genophage Work – Urdnot, Wrex_**

**_RE: Genophage Cured? – Hackett, Steven_**

Nothing was really important as the usual thank you and other messages pored through. One in particular was from Hackett talking about Shepard's work on the Genophage. Nothing really new was out of the ordinary as he said his thanks and how she did it was a big success. Closing the message down Elly began to scroll through the messages that had been saved on the drive.

**_RE: About Horizon – Alenko, Kaidan_**

Her fingers stopped. How many times she had regretted what has been said between the two of them on Horizon those years ago. Who could blame him for what he said? She was with Cerberus for crying out loud, a terrorist organisation who went to any extreams to get the job done. At the time Cerberus was the only ones who were doing something about the missing colonies when the Alliance just abandoned their own people to die. Hovering back over the message she opened it up for the last time and began to read through.

**Shepard,**

I'm sorry for what I said back on Horizon. I spent two years pulling myself back together after you went down with the Normandy. It took me a long time to get over my guilt for surviving and move on. I'd finally let my friends talk me into going out for drinks with a doctor on the Citadel. Nothing serious, but trying to let myself have a life again, you know?

Then I saw you, and everything pulled hard to port. You were standing in front of me, but you were with Cerberus. I guess I really don't know who either of us is anymore. Do you even remember that night before Ilos? That night meant everything to me... maybe it meant as much to you. But a lot has changed in the last two years and I can't just put that aside.

But please be careful. I've watched too many people close to me die - on Eden Prime, on Virmire, on Horizon, on the Normandy. I couldn't bear it if I lost you again. If you're still the woman I remember I know you'll find a way to stop these Collector attacks. But Cerberus is too dangerous to be trusted. Watch yourself.

When things settle down a little... maybe... I don't know. Just take care.

**_-Kaidan_**

Ever since the rebuild of the Normandy Elly had always kept her holo picture of Kaidan at her desk at all times. She would never part with something that was so special and close to her heart. When she was out on a mission without him by her side she would always think of the holo on the desk and smile. It brought hope to her heart that maybe if they survived the suicide mission... she would see the real thing once again. A lot had change since Horizon and this time they were both willing to make it work. They were in love, and they would never turn their back on the other.

* * *

A message had come through the network from Kaidan a few days after Elly last talked to him about Horizon. She was good to hear he was out of the bed and back on his feet. She knew what it felt like to be cooped in a hospital room feeling like you are being kept longer than you should. How many times she had wanted to break out of what felt like a prison cell.

Walking back into the room she saw him on his feet but with his back facing her. She couldn't help but look him up and down to then smile a little. She missed him and wanted to hold him in her arms once again but he was still healing and some scars were still healing between the two of them.

"Hey Shepard, if you came to spring me your late. I'm getting out soon."

"Good to hear."

A small smile plagued across his face. "Maybe you already saw the vids but I accepted Udina's offer."

"Spectre Kaidan Alenko, that's a big deal."

"Only the second human spectre." He laughed. "It's humbling. Udina thinks that they might have a big ceremony, even with the war and he said it will give the folks something to look forward to with all the news of the Reapers and all."

"You sure you're up to the task?"

"Well you set the bar pretty high but I'll do my best" he sighed as a thought came to his mind. "It's strange, on Mars I should have died. The promotion from Anderson, spectre status... these are terrible days... but I've been lucky."

"You're perfect for the job..." Shepard extended her hand to which Kaidan took. "On Eden Prime I knew there was something special about you. You're a good soldier."

"That means a lot coming from you. I'm happy, I wanna serve."

"I thought you might want to join the Normandy." Elly had hoped that this came into thought for him as she was getting her hopes up for a second if she could have him on the Normandy again.

"Yeh... I have thought about that. I just need to get out of here first though, take care of some things. I've been trying to locate my old spec ops squad, my students from biotics division."

"Any luck?" asks Shepard.

"No probably went underground but they'll turn up. If they were easy to find they wouldn't be doing their jobs."

"Well let me know when you're out. Take care, spectre Alenko."

"Stay safe, Commander."

And with that Shepard turned and walked out of the room with a huge smile on her face. She wished him the best of luck for his spectre training and all but it would be great to have him back where he belongs... at her side on the Normandy.


	5. Loss

Jumping to the other elevator which held the councilors and Kaidan, Elly landed with a bang before one of the Councillors asked what that could have been. Kaidan's gut instinct was that the gunmen had made it to their location.

"Gunmen get down!" He pulled out his pistol and began shooting up on the op of the elevator as Shepard tried to dodge the shots. The elevator finally came to a complete shot and the doors opened.

"Go i'll cover you!" Kaidan exclaimed as the Council members ran towards the shuttle park. Taking one last look where the shots had been placed Kaidan was sure that they were going to attack as soon as he turned round but quickly ran towards the Councillors to protect them. If he were to die protecting them then he would have served his purpose as being a spectre.

Looking over towards one of the only available shuttles that were docked it had been blown and there was no other shuttle on the bay. "Shuttle's out okay everyone back to the elevator." As soon as Kaidan turned back towards the doors Shepard was already there while Liara sealed the doors.

"Shepard what's going on?"

"We should have known she would be here. She's with Cerberus." shouted Udina.

"Everybody just hold on..."

Both Garrus and Liara had their weapons drawn as if to be ready to shot if Udina tried to make a move.

"Come on Shepard, gun drawn on a Councillor?"

Shepard gestured to both Liara and Garrus to lower there weapons as she did as well but then got straight to the point.

"Look there are Cerberus assassin's in the elevators behind us. If we don't move we'll all die!"

"How are we suppose to believe you?" Udina butted in. "I have footage that you were the one who pulled the trigger on the Salarian Councillor." Udina clicked on his Omni tool before bringing up a video showing that Shepard pulled the trigger on the Councillor. Kaidan looked back to her when the recording was finished.

"Shepard?"

"Kaidan you know me. Would i really have a reason to kill the Councillor in cold blood?"

"Enough of this we need to get out of here! I'm overriding the lock on the door." Udina walked towards the door panel before one of the Councillors stepped forward.

"We had reason to trust Shepard before!" She walked over and tried to get Udina away from the console but he pushed her away and onto the ground before bulling out a side arm.

"He's got a gu-"

Before Kaidan could finish off his sentence Udina opened fired as one of the bullets made contact with Shepard. A direct hit towards her side.

"Shepard!" Kaidan shouted as Garrus dropped his arms and catches her before she hit the ground. Liara opened fire as she was able to shoot down Udina along with Kaidan's help of course. Once making sure that the Earth Councillor was dead, Kaidan rushed over to Shepard's side as Garrus handed her into his arms.

More and more blood was beginning to stain the floor as Kaidan carefully placed his hand over the wound. Even though a little blood was still escaping from his fingers there was more for him to worry about. Slowly moving away some of her armor Kaidan noticed a second shot wound to her chest.

"Kaidan?" came the struggling reply of a dying Shepard. Her face was beginning to go pale as he held her in his arms.

"Come on Elly stay with me!"

"Did you end him?" she asks referring to Udina.

"Yes, we did along with Liara's help of course."

Shepard looked to Liara who was on the other side of them as she beaconed the Asari to come close. As she did Shepard reached out her hand while Liara took it in hers.

"Thank you..." Elly said as her lips were going dry.

"Shepard stop thanking me and stop speaking. We are getting you out of here."

"No.. i won't make it. I have lost too much blood already."

"Don't you dare speak like that Elly Shepard. Don't you dare!" Kaidan shook his head as he was trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Kaidan-"

"I'm not loosing you a third time." The tears began to fall as Shepard held her hand up towards his face and palmed his cheek to which he help with his hand on hers.

"I love you..." She smiled up to him before her body went limp. There was no life left.

"Shepard? Elly... don't leave me!" More and more tears began to flow from his cheek as he scooped her up and buried his head into her shoulders.

* * *

Minutes had passed before the other Councillors went to the others. "Were so sorry for your loss. Shepard was the bravest soldier we have ever met... let's not make her sacrifice go in vain."

Tali and the others soon made it to the scene. There was pure silence before she moved towards Kaidan's side and whispered. "Kaidan... we need to go."

Sobs were still coming from the broken hearted man before he lifted is head and looked to the body he held in his hands. Slowly reaching down and kissing her delicate and cold lips Kaidan slowly rose while carrying Shepard's body and began walking back towards the Normandy.

* * *

Everyone had heard the news aboard the Normandy. Everyone was still and quiet as they all lined the strip and the CIC for when Kaidan walked in with their Commander.

As Kaidan walked passed tears were being shed as he walked towards the Crew deck and placed Elly's body onto the coffin that they had ready. It was flying Alliance colours all the way.

"I promised i would always protect you... i don't know what i will do without you in my life anymore. There is nothing left for me in the Alliance anymore. There's no Alenko without Shepard... no Elly without Kaidan."

A moments silence was made before Kaidan walked towards his spot in the crew deck. He just quietly sobbed to himself, glad that the room was empty.


End file.
